1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high velocity fan of the type where an area of its front grill aerodynamically shaped radial ribs which provide increased delivered air velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Improving the efficiency of fan operation is a goal of designers and consumers, for cost reduction, and improvement of the velocity of the delivered air without increasing the size or speed of the fan motor.
Conventional grills or guards used in fans such as floor and window fans are usually formed of round wire, which construction was considered to be economical to construct, and thought to provide adequate delivered air velocity. Upon conducting tests on these fans the round wire grill was found to offer high air resistance.
Tests on the conventional grills indicated that to increase the delivered air velocity, the front fan grill in the area where air is delivered was critical. Accordingly, the grill was redesigned to provide oblong aerodynamic ribs which dramatically increased the delivered air velocity, does not suffer from the problems of the prior art and offers other advantages.